


and all i loved i loved alone

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Grooming, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: This is what Lyra wants, this is what she has made him do.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Utsugi-hakase | Professor Elm
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 12





	and all i loved i loved alone

Professor Elm has always been so kind to Lyra, treating her almost like an adult, always telling her that he is proud of how smart and mature she is for her age. He wants the adorable girl to like him, even though he knows he shouldn’t, even though he has a family of his own, even though he shouldn’t want her at all. It starts so slowly, but then builds so quickly that it is soon completely out of his control, and he knows that it is all her fault.

She may not realize what she is doing, or it might be all intentional, but it isn’t his fault that she’s as cute as she is, that a smile from her is enough to set him reeling. That is all on her, whether she is intentionally trying to seduce him or not. It isn’t his fault that he wants her so badly, and so it isn’t his fault that he is pushed beyond what he can bear, desperate to get her to like him, so that he can have her for his own.

Whenever he manages to hold back, it is what little bit of common sense that he has left doing that, reminding him that he can’t go through with this, no matter how Lyra may continue to tempt him. She comes around more and more, because she likes the praise that she gets from him, and likes that he treats her like an adult. He wants her to like him so much that she makes the first move, so that he can blame her for that as well, so that everything he does to her is entirely her fault.

But things do not work out quite so easily. Lyra continues to warm up to him, but she never gives him what he wants, only teases her by being so close and yet so unattainable. Unattainable, unless he takes matters into his own hands, which he swore that he would never do, because he wants it to be her fault. But when he has her beneath him, holding her down so that he can strip her out of those cutesy overalls, he thinks to himself that this is fine too. It’s still her fault that he couldn’t hold back; it was her smiles and giggles that pushed him to this point. It was Lyra who made him do this, and he tells her as much.

“I can’t help myself,” he says, “because _you’re_ so cute…always looking at me like that. I thought you said you liked me…” And she did. She gave him such a bright, adorable smile that he lost control and pulled her into a kiss, and she said she liked it, said that she liked him. Lyra blushed then, and he lost what little self-control that he may have had left.

She doesn’t like it anymore, fighting to get out from under him, but she is just a little girl. Even a scrawny professor like him can still overpower her, stripping her down as he scolds her and tells her to stop fighting it. “This is what you wanted, I know it is. This is what you kept pushing me, and _pushing me_ to do. I didn’t want to do this to you, Lyra, but you made me do it.”

That’s right, just as long as he keeps assuring her that this is all her fault, as long as he keeps reminding himself that this is all her fault, then he knows that he isn’t doing anything wrong. Lyra pushed him to this point, and now that he knows she has a crush on him, he knows that it was intentional. All of those smiles, all of those giggles, were meant as a means of flirting with him, and now that he is giving her what she wants, she is just playing hard to get, trying to make it look like this is all his idea, perhaps because she is ashamed of her behavior, and how shameless she has been up until now.

But he knows that she wants it, even if she wants to try and pretend that she doesn’t.

He gets her out of her panties, not wanting to wait a moment longer. Though he knows what to do for her to get her ready, to make her feel good, he doesn’t want to waste time on that. She’s probably already so turned on she can hardly wait, and she has made _him_ wait for much too long. If only she had put the moves on him first, rather than waiting and pushing him to his breaking point, then they might have been able to do things differently. Instead, she is left completely at his mercy, because _she_ made him do it. _She_ made him so impatient that he had to take her without a second’s daily.

Lyra screams when he forces himself inside of her. She’s so tight that he knows that she’s a virgin, and it fills him with a sense of pride, knowing that he is the only one to get to do this to her. Though she plays her mind games with him, it’s possible that he is the only one she flirts with like this, and at the very least, he knows that he is the only one she pushed to this point. This is all her fault, all part of her plan, no matter how hard she may cry while he fucks her, losing himself in it, thrusting into her with abandon.

Lyra can cry all she wants and she can pretend to hate it all she wants, but she told him that she liked him, and she let him kiss her, and she has worked hard, flirting with him and manipulating him up to this point. She wanted this, and he is just giving her what she wants. He hasn’t done anything wrong, not really, and if he has, the blame can hardly be put on him. How could he be expected to help himself, when this is exactly what Lyra was trying to get him to do?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
